Fubuki gets revenge on sophie and her friends
Transcript (At the lady s meet and greet, fubuki enters as the audience cheer, but fubuki punches camila) Zach Herron: oh gosh Woman: what do you want fubuki? Fubuki: i’m Mad, I lock and ductaped sophie At the celling in the style of Velcro, Sophie will never get injured or come out of the hall Woman: why did you ductape her in the celling? Fubuki: because she is a dummy dum dumb baby! I want to be on the adventures of lady s, not her! (While fubuki punches Isabel May, the role of Lydia, teilor Grubbs, the role of Terri, Alisha newton, the role of holly) Woman: what kind of kid shows you like Fubuki: Stop! (Audience laughs) Fubuki: I can watch anything for babies and children! And all of you are ugly! (Audience laughs) Jenna ortagea: now we hope your jumpscared by the bnds! No shows for babies and children for you! (A hole appears and fubuki cries) Fubuki(starts crying) but I don’t wanna be scared by the bnds. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Seconds later) (Bill lawrence’s Daughter returns as the audience cheers) Woman: guess who’s back! Teilor Grubbs: anything wrong? Charlotte Lawrence: fubuki ductaped my voice in the ceiling, i’m Sorry, I saw a pigeon and then... (on their way to the mall, sophie and her friends are chatting about their life in the 1990s) fubuki: (angrily) that is not fair! I want to watch kablam, but nick, Perry and the totally spies said no, and i’m Grounded! because bill lawrence’s stupid Daughter Charlotte, in the voice of Sophie Rochester, and the rest are together and i’m Not included, they are nothing like childish kids, I have to do something, wheather they like it or not! (at the indoor car park, the gang got out of the Mercedes car) sophie: guys, we’ve won the kablammy awards, so we will receive a shopping spree. Who can go to claire’s? lydia: I do! Holly: me neither, we can’t wait to get our earrings pierced! canila: hey, Aaron, Carlo, I think I can go to peacocks and then Clarks to get new clothes and new shoes, cause our look is old! terri: actually I want to see the guys at the ping pong parlour johnathan: me neither leon: maybe I can go to HMV, I can see nipper, a dog in the gramophone sophie: oh yes, then let’s get cracking! To the elevator! (at the mall) terri: wow! They are playing! johnathan: let’s go water watch terri: yay! (at claire’s, fubuki puts poop on the floor) sophie: see, girls you didn’t cry lydia: yep (steps some poop) lydia: wha? Who did that? sophie: you know, it wasn’t me or the others (the floor, the words caution, wet floor) sophie: now we can... (began to slip) whoa! What the squarepants?! Fubuki did that lydia and holly: this is the sneak that we ever ever heard (at peacocks, fubuki throws a banana peel on Logan) logan: what on earth? A banana peel? fubuki: got it! (Runs away) cariba: Logan, what’s wrong? aaron: fubuki threw a banana peel at my head (at Burger King) johnathan: right, after I got spongebob on dvd, i’m Gonna have some meal time Burger King worker: how can I help you? (fubuki puts a spider on a coca Cola) johnathan: (began to feel shock) oh my gosh! burger king worker: what’s wrong? johnathan: it’s a spider! burger king worker: don’t worry, it’s A big one, it won’t hurt you johnathan: ugh! Then I’ll never have coca cola ever again! (Storms off) Burger King worker: (sigh) i’ll Clean the floor (back at the mall) sophie: guys, how was everything? leon: terrible, fubuki got revenge on us! lydia: and two stupid alien dogs forced her to watch porn! Here’s what happened! (flashback) Nick: We got you everything you dont like. Fubuki: What? Perry: You’ll be forced to watch porn on your birthday. Fubuki: No(15x) Not pornographic stuff. Nick: Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking porn. Perry: You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. Fubuki(starts crying) I don’t wanna watch stuff made for adults. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (flashback end) terri: this is the terrible thing I ever heard! She will forget her memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, her show, touhou, shimajiro, Disney, nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children! And we all hate porn so so much! camila: and she needs to quit liking Disney and her show and start liking snick! Not porn, but snick! A block which is released in 1992! Which is Clarissa explains it all, roundhouse, ren and stimpy and are you afraid of the dark! And also snick house! Lydia: I should’ve said to her to quit liking Disney and her show! leon: yeah, she misbehaved on the way to sausage party! The worstest and scariest film! carlo: what are we gonna do? lydia: I got an idea! (all whisper) all: (chant) NINETEEN NINETY! GO! (the team catwalks) (They spray on fubuki) fubuki: stop! Stop spraying me! holly: now that’s how you forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children, fubuki! And we’re gonna say... all: (except fubuki) WE HATE YOU! [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]